Siri's Secret Passion
by AlyssaBallerina
Summary: Whitney, Stilettos and a shiny pink leotard...... Sounds like trouble. A certain Marauder has a few mental issues as a teenager. First story on fanfiction. Please be nice.


I was going to delete this story, but because of Bonnie ( YamiClara ), this story wouldn't be here right now… I got my inspiration from my friend Hayley, my father, Whitney Houston, and credit to Bonnie and Laura, who got married to this song… XDand I send my deepest condolences to the fly Delaney swallowed today.

I do not own any of the characters, The Body Guard, that song, or anything else. I do own the stiletto, though.

o.O O.o

There are special people who are born into the world who are stars, but there are also some 'special' people who grow up thinking that God has given them a talent that should be shared with everyone. There are a select few of these so called stars that prefer to keep their special gifts to themselves.

One of these special people was called Sirius Black, or as he preferred to be called, Sirius the Sexy Black Headed Star. He had a passion for singing and had spent many a rainy day perfecting his sexy moves by jumping around like a cat on steroids with a (neglected) hair brush belting out his favourite singer, Whitney Houston.

Growing up in the house of Black, Sirius's special gift was frowned upon and there had been some instances where the sex of their 'special' boy was seriously questioned. He would dance and prance all over the house, creating a trail of destruction wherever he chose to show his talent.

When his parents were out, Sirius would command old Kreacher to sit down and watch his performances waving his feeble old hands as directed. There had been instances where Kreacher hid from the little 'star' for fear of insanity but in the end his enslavement was his downfall.

"Kreachy, Wreachy come out you little elf, I know you love me!" whispered Sirius.

"Okay, okay, me gives up, where do you wants me master?" cried Kreacher.

"I have a special job for you today, said Sirius holding up a pink sequined leotard. You are to be my back-up dancer today!"

These little escapades finally ended after the 'old rat' blabbed to Mr Black. After that, Sirius was too afraid to publicly acknowledge his talent, so every once in a while; he would shut himself up in his room and belt out his tunes.

Brush in hand, the Bodyguard soundtrack on full blast; Sirius began the 'roid munching cat dance' around his room.

Meanwhile, Mrs Black answered the door to a young Lucius Malfoy.

"I suppose you are here to see Narcissa then." Questioned Mrs Black.

"I am madam!" replied Lucius.

Staring in the mirror, lip syncing the words faultlessly, Sirius was having the time of his 'career'. Nearing the big chorus, Sirius's dance moves began to get more and more violent.

Drifting down the stairs, the sounds of Whitney were creeping down the stairs to the ears of the ascending pair moving ever closer to the dressing room of Sirius the Sexy.

"Sigh, He's got that blasted music on again!" moaned Mistress Black.

Taking a big breath Sirius began to sing, "And IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII……….. Will always love youuuuuuuuuuuuuu……………"

Mrs Black opened the door to an unexpected Sirius in a pink leotard and fish-net stockings, pouring his heart and soul out to Kevin Costner. The singer stood up to face his humiliation.

"Stop this nonsense at once Sirius," yelled the angered and embarrassed mother.

"Come on baby, you know you want me," teased Sirius as his whacked his smooth buttocks"

"You have to admit Mrs B, that leotard really compliments his bum!" said a giggling Lucius.

Mistress Black dragged the insane pair and chucked them out of the house, mumbling curses and blaming it on his father. Sirius stood up and dusted of his bum.

"Hey, Sexy, you can sing for me any time!" laughed Lucius as he shimmied towards the framed criminal.

"Bugger off you twit!" screamed Sirius as Lucius fled with fright, dodging the flying stiletto.

After the incident, Sirius's gift was never heard again until recent times.

Due to the state of things and the price mounted above Sirius's head, the child star is yet again locked up in The House of Black with an ugly and hate filled portrait of his mother.

In an event where the curtains of the stated painting happen to open, Sirius brings back memories by dancing and singing to drown out his mother's wails.

o.O O.o

Bonnie- I liked that story.

Me- What the hell is wrong with you?

Bonnie- But I do. It's like… Great. .

Me- Pfft. Please review. I don't take constructive criticism well, but I'll take it. /

Bonnie- I'll counsel you out of it. )

Me- And I'll feed flames to Bonnie. And get Sirius to chase you with a flying stiletto.

Bonnie- Yum.


End file.
